


A Haven

by einzell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzell/pseuds/einzell
Summary: This is an original work.  While it may be a difference in generations, it does outline the gulf between the status quo and others who want to do something with their lives





	A Haven

He’d pretty much earned the right to do as he wanted. Spending most of a lifetime trying to measure up to certain jerks in society who had undercut him every time he turned around Robbed him of many opportunities kept him in a very angry befuddled state. Just never knew when to stop or learn some manners. They were never honest. Always deceiving him with false promises and then laughing at the frustration and rage they generated from the betrayal and always managing to make it look like he was the one who initiated it in the first place. They had made a very unfair judgment that he would never amount to anything and that he was just fair game for all their predations with impunity. That so-called ne’er-do-well who would not amount to anything. Was actually able to start a business and wind up reasonably well off. Father to a total of 26 Children Off 15 women. The so-called ne’er-do-well not only founded a successful business outside the influence of these so-called "betters" but founded a community near the place that he grew up. No other place had such a contrast when measured against a classic small farm and college town. It seemed it could be said outwardly everyone was at odds with each other between the two. Only some federal investigators who were involved in the investigation that a business in the older town noted that all antagonizing was being done from certain families in the older town against the supposedly New Age community. They did very well taking care of their own when several of the local toughs that lived in the old town always kept meeting disaster after every time they wanted to make an example of someone. And they obviously had no love for the founder of the little community called Sol-heln. In the thirty years the little community existed. Any disagreement that festered between the two had without any doubt been initiated by the elder heads in the older settlement. A good example of civic hostility.

Over the years several of the citizens of the older town would try to get together with the folks from Sol Helen and try to make amends and everything and it always went back to the old demand that the descendants of the patriarch conform to the classic gentility that they had forced him to conform to all the while trying to take advantage of him to their ends and he would have none of it. He saw them as past tense. in his viewpoint it always appeared that they never had anything good to contribute that they had never matured beyond high school. And always insisted that their way was the only accepted way since it was established long ago. To be part of that miserable little bunch that seem to backbite and cut down and follow some fantasy of self entitled exclusivism with his family in the minority. Being judged self righteous fools who wouldn’t even discipline their own kids. they would just end in a stalemate and go Their separate ways. On occasion someone from the old town would brag about threatening violence to the little community. Sometimes They wouldn’t even say anything but attempt to do so and they usually disappeared.

strangely. The things that made that little colony were the one thing that it was enabled to survive. It was more or less an intentional community at heart. And it’s gift of using eclectic architecture and salvage material gave the buildings a unique distinctiveness that actually competed with the classic lines of the old town. Many folks that visited the place were quite taken with the down to earth nature of Sol-Heln’s residents. And as a result. Had a little trouble being put off by the small minded pettiness of the classic Midwest community next-door. It was an intentional community. That was completely independent of anything on the outside. Well versed in the fine art of make-do, which made it all the more ironic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. While it may be a difference in generations, it does outline the gulf between the status quo and others who want to do something with their lives


End file.
